superkylemistxfandomcom-20200213-history
Murder in Small Town X: Alabama (Season 8)
Contestants Voting History *A blue box means the investigator was lifeguard for that round. He or she could not vote or be voted against, but could cast a vote in the event of a tie. *A pink box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and survived. *A red box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and did not survive. The game The Killer's Questions The Suspects Episode Summaries Episode 1: Gone *'''Lifeguard''': Estella *'''Suspect Cleared''': Rosie Hector *'''Sent to play the Killer's Game''': **'''Group's Pick''': Fern (6-1-1-1) - the ice cream parlor **'''Lifeguard's Pick''': Cougar - the library *'''Investigator Murdered''': Cougar *'''Notes''': Jed and Gert Hart are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Deputy Rosie Hector discovers the crime scene, while the investigators find Gert's body in the bedroom. They discover Jed left what little money he had to his wife, while Gert left her money to Antoinette Stone's literacy campaign. *'''Killer Clues''': **1) At the beginning of the episode, the killer leaves a video of 15 suspects (1 of which is the killer). **2) Fern found a roll of film at the ice cream parlor. The film depicted Jed Hart and Penny Twain in various sexual positions, though this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 2: The Survivor's Club *'''Lifeguard''': Fern *'''Suspect Cleared''': Oscar Stone *'''Sent to play the Killer's Game''': **'''Group's Pick''': Wayne (7-1) - the storage room in the Dixie Tavern **'''Lifeguard's Pick''': Heidi - the church *'''Investigator Murdered''': Heidi *'''Notes''': *'''Killer Clues''': **Wayne found a bottle of beer in the storage room that was manufactured in a local brewery in Houston County. The beer was Black Bear Stout, apparently Jed Hart's favorite beer. This information was revealed in the next episode. Episode 3: The Next Accident *'''Lifeguard''': Brock *'''Suspect Cleared''': Nicholas Slippe *'''Sent to play the Killer's Game''': **'''Group's Pick''': Estella (4-3) - the bowling alley **'''Lifeguard's Pick''': Carol - the hospital *'''Investigator Murdered''': Estella *'''Notes''': The investigators find Gert's car abandoned on the side of the road, but it explodes. The only evidence they can gather is a small car tracker found next to the wreck. They discover Connie Ermine had been throwing herself at Jed Hart before his death. The car tracker leads them to the woods, where they find a bright red jacket covered in dried blood with the name "Grady," and a lake, where they find an axe. *'''Killer Clues''': **Carol found a sheet of paper in the hospital. It was a page of the medical records of Delilah Hart, but this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 4: The Third Victim *'''Lifeguard''': Carol *'''Suspect Cleared''': Delilah Hart *'''Sent to play the Killer's Game''': **'''Group's Pick''': Perdita (5-1) - the Dixie Hollow Pharmacy **'''Lifeguard's Pick''': Hugh - Dixie Hollow Historical Society *'''Investigator Murdered''': Hugh *'''Notes''': Travis Cream is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode, apparently by cardiac arrest, just like Gert Hart. The investigators discover Grady Blizbeine left the red jacket they found at Gert's house, and reveals that they had been sleeping together. Dr. Evans tells them that the page from Delilah Hart's medical records depicts her trip to the hospital where she was unconscious with broken ribs, a black eye, and bruising around her neck. She claimed she "fell down the stairs," but they assume that she was in an abusive relationship with Jed. Gert's blood is the blood on Grady's jacket, which was most likely used to wrap up the axe used to decapitate her. *'''Killer Clues''': **Perdita found a glass vial of epinephrine at the Dixie Hollow Pharmacy. Episode 5: Hide *'''Lifeguard''': *'''Suspect Cleared''': *'''Sent to play the Killer's Game''': **'''Group's Pick''': **'''Lifeguard's Pick''': *'''Investigator Murdered''': *'''Notes''': is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. *'''Killer Clues''': ** Episode 6: Alone *'''Lifeguard''': *'''Suspect Cleared''': *'''Sent to play the Killer's Game''': **'''Group's Pick''': **'''Lifeguard's Pick''': *'''Investigator Murdered''': *'''Notes''': is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. *'''Killer Clues''': ** Finale Episode 7: The Killing Hour *'''Lifeguard''': *'''Suspect Cleared''': *'''Sent to play the Killer's Game''': **'''Group's Pick''': **'''Lifeguard's Pick''': *'''Investigator Murdered''': *'''Notes''': is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. *'''Killer Clues''': ** Episode 8: Say Goodbye